1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garage door screens and, more specifically, to a pivotal screen gate conforming substantially to the height of a garage door panel being hingedly connected to the base of the garage door and having securement means for holding said screened gate in a non-operative position against the inside of the garage door whereby said pivotal screen gate does not interfere with the normal operation of the garage door. Said securement means being hook and eye, bolt and clasp or hook and loop material adhesively attached to the mating oppositely opposed surfaces of the screen gate frame and the garage door.
Further, when said screen gate is releasably pivoted to an operative position the screen gate can be detached from the garage door by removing the hinge pins holding the screen gate to the garage door and disengaging the hook and loop straps from an at rest position on the back side of the garage door and passing said straps around the garage door track, securing them to the front of the garage door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other screening devices designed for use with a garage door. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,566 issued to Michael R. Mials on Mar. 31, 1987.
Another patent was issued to Silverthorne et al. on Jun. 16, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,019. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,412 was issued to Nowak on Nov. 4, 1980 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 11, 1986 to Weiss as U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,860.
A garage door screen system is provided for a sectional garage door of the type which opens to an overhead position while supported by rollers contained in channels. The screen system is for a partially opened garage door and, in the preferred embodiment, provides separate screens for the bottom opening and the opening at the top which occurs as the door panels pivot inwardly. The bottom screen is alternately a rigid panel which is supported by vertical guides to the lowest door panel, or a window shade draw down type. A latch holds the lower ridge screen so that it does not extend below the door panel. When the latch is released, the screen panel will descend. The latch can be re-engaged merely by lowering the door. Torsion springs in the roller mechanism, automatically retract the screen secured to it when the latch holding the screen in its extended position is released. The top screen is attached at its top end to an upper cylinder which is secure to the door frame by pipe clamps. A lower cylinder is attached to the bottom end of the screen keeping it extended across the opening. This screen can be raised by rolling it about the lower cylinder. Alternatively, this upper screen may be left in its extended position without interfering with the opening and closing of the garage door. End and top covers are provided for the lower screen panel resulting in a system which will keep insects, etc. out, while permitting circulation of air.
A roll up apparatus comprises a rod having one edge of a flexible screen thereto and means to rotatably mount the rod to a garage door frame. The screen is provided with means to releasably attach its sides edges to the side members of the garage door frame, and means to maintain its bottom edge in contact with the ground when the screen is in a lowered position.
A screen door construction for selective attachment to a garage for placement in a garage door opening including an upper screen panel, a lower screen panel hingedly secured to said upper screen panel, a hinge pivotally mounting the upper edge of the upper screen panel to the upper edge of a garage door opening, first adjuster members for permitting the adjustment of the upper and lower panels within the garage door opening so as to fit them properly to occupy the entire height of the door opening and to extend horizontally therein, second adjuster members for adjusting the width of the panels to fit properly within the width of the garage door opening, and attachment structure for selectively attaching and detaching the upper screen panel relative to the garage door opening.
An adjustable storm garage door having a pair of fordable doors open at the center with each pair adjustably mounted to a jamb of the garage in spaced relationship with an existing overhead garage door for providing an insulating space between the doors.
While these screening devices designed for use with a garage door may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.